steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Lion
Lion is a magical pink lion whom Steven befriends in "Steven's Lion". Lion protects Steven, as shown in "Steven's Lion" and "So Many Birthdays". It is revealed in "Lion 3: Straight to Video" that Lion has some form of connection with Rose Quartz. This connection is explored further in the episode "Rose's Scabbard". Appearance Lion has round ears, pink fur, black eyes, a soft-pink star shaped mane, and a dark brownish-magenta heart-shaped nose. When Lion uses his magical abilities, his eyes and mane emit a white glow. There is a tuft of soft pink fur at the end of his thin tail. Personality Lion is an enigmatic creature whose sentience and sapience is somewhat questionable. However, he seems to act like a typical house cat, doing things like chasing butterflies in "Rose's Scabbard" and snapping at the dragonfly-like lights created by Sardonyx in "Cry for Help". Much like a normal animal, he rarely changes his expression and for the most part, he is quiet and docile. Though he is considered a "pet" for Steven, Lion looks after himself and often sees to his activities. While Lion does not seem to acknowledge Steven most of the time, he does appear to understand Steven to a certain extent, responding whenever Steven needs him in mysterious ways. "Lion 2: The Movie" shows this understanding when he takes him and Connie to Rose's Secret Armory. He remarks how he is not "trained very well", or how he nearly smothers Steven's face to show him the dimension in his mane when he said he wanted to know more about his mother in "Lion 3: Straight to Video". Abilities * Concussive Roar: Lion has a loud, powerful roar that sends pink rings to destroy/knock down structures, as seen by knocking down multiple sand constructs in "Steven's Lion", pushing the remains of the Gem Warship in "Jail Break," and trying to defeat Lapis' water clone of Steven in "Ocean Gem". In "Crack the Whip", His roar sends the Green Great North Monsterflying. * Portal Creation and Manipulation: Lion can also produce roars that can open up pink portals, connecting two non-adjacent areas together. "Lion 2: The Movie" first shows this where he took Steven and Connie to Rose's Secret Armory when going to the Gem Communication Hub in "Cry for Help". He also uses this ability to bring Connie and Steven to the Maheswaran residence in "Nightmare Hospital" and when rescuing Steven with Connie on his back in "Ocean Gem". Lion also uses this power to find and bring Steven to Pearl in "Rose's Scabbard". Lion shows he can create portals ranging enormous distances as shown in "It Could've Been Great" when he creates a portal from Earth to the Moon in mere seconds. This leaves him fatigued afterward. * Acceleration Portal: '''Once inside his portal, Lion can create multiple portals that cause him to accelerate with each pass on an individual portal. This trick is likely done to increase speed and distance traveled, As seen in the episode "It Could've Been Great". * '''Pocket Dimension: Like Pearl, Lion has a pocket dimension that is located in and currently only accessible through his mane. Lion's Dimension is a vast pink Savannah that stretches to a tall pink acacia tree atop a grassy hill. There is no breathable air in the dimension, and thus, Steven must hold his breath when inside. * Dimensional Storage: Rose had stored some of her important objects inside of Lion's mane for safe storage that Lion could easily summon back again. Rose's belongings fill the pocket dimension as a variety of items, such as her sword, a photo of her and Greg, a videotape of her and Greg, a treasure chest, the Mr. Universe Shirt Greg gave her when they first met, a tattered flag with Rose's symbol and Bismuth's gem. It also contains some of Steven's belongings such as his bike, helmet, some magic tricks paraphernalia, soda, and probably much more. Thus far, Steven is the only one who can directly access Lion's dimension, shown when Pearl touched Lion's mane with little success. * Supernatural Stamina: Lion has incredible stamina, as shown in "Ocean Gem" where Lion kept pace with Greg's Van for an entire day while carrying Steven and Connie. He also demonstrates the capability to leap far distances. However, his stamina does have limits, as in "Cry for Help" when after carrying all three Crystal Gems with Steven in his pocket dimension, he shows signs of fatigue. "It Could've Been Great" further shows this limitation since in the strain Lion feels is directly proportional to the distance traveled; as after making a portal from the Earth to the moon was enough to make him collapse and breathe heavily. * Water-Walking: Lion can walk on water as seen in "Lion 2: The Movie" when he takes Steven and Connie to Rose's Armory. He shares this ability with Lapis Lazuli and Pearl. See Also Lion's Dimension